Baby Lieut John Commando
These Character can be Generated or. Created By Drawing But Baby Commander Shorts Will not be a Generated Character. But Created By. Drawing. So the Generated Characters are Completely i can use for game + it License Look a License here 1 http://www.makehuman.org/license.php 2 http://www.makehuman.org/license_explanation.php It would matter every GPL And CC are the one to give you the freedom to do what you want with it. Please remember when you use the generator is your character of GPL. You can sell or do what you want with it. Everyone. It is a fast way to getting the job done on your game. choose wisely once his place in the box it will be the character of its picture. rest of the entire game life unless you can do something about the story and history of to change it. OK Time move Baby Lieut John Commando in my PC Look More GPL > https://www.gnu.org/licenses/gpl-3.0.en.html move on. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Now Baby John is a twin of his sister Baby Lisa He was a soldier that was on the pink planet and wad transported to the new woorld along with his utter commando friends He was a soldier that was on the pink planet and was transported to the New World along with his utter commando friends he has left the pink planet for many years without you taking the gas inside the planet for him to grow up he never returned so the mutation failed he cannot restore his young age into an adult he will be stuck as a baby for ever to be dies he is 25 years old. He has left the planet at age 2 that was transported to the satirist people he's been there for 25 years. To they made the attack he went with them as a soldier of satirist to fight the site up along with his companion the other 3 was also a part of it. the 2 were trapped as baby the other two was also an adult there were also mutated from the gas of the pink planet they can't age anymore as well because they left the planet for 30 days once leave for 30 days the gas will disappear you will no longer grow anymore even if you return it will not work anymore. But don't worry as a baby is an adult and he fights as an adult and a smart as an adult's got everything as an adult day treat him as an adult. They were on the pink planet when they were teleported to the New World of sonics time and not age on the pink planet of the return however long they were on the planet they never age ---------------------------- Special Characters can be playable on GR AND GX Remember. These characters will not obtain sonic team moves and fighting style moves. But they can obtained army own original move of army style and baby move and fighting style move. Ok more soon. Category:Sonic game Category:SEGA